


Self Love

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: A sweet little drabble about how after a long day, a little self love is important





	Self Love

Logan was bent over his desk, in a posture that would definitely give him back problems if he’d been human. Systematically ordering and crossing ideas off, dozens of piles of stacked paper still waiting. “Hey, L.” The logical side looked up, and gave Virgil a tired smile. Virgil put a hand on his shoulder and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “It’s late. You should relax for now.” Logan pushed his glasses back slightly and hummed. “I.. believe that would be good.”

Roman stood in front of a big painting when Virgil entered. Well, painting- more like a collage, with different sheets of paper, fabrics and other stuff glued to the surface of the masterpiece in process. Roman whirled around, his movement filled with too much nervous energy for this time of day. “What’s the occasion, Break In Boy?” The emo eyed the organized mess on the easel. “It’s time to rest.”

“I’m almost done!” The prince quickly excused, but before he could pick up his supplies again, his hands were caught by Virgil. The anxious side looked at them: small cuts, callouses. Bright colors on the nails that could be either paint or nail-polish. Those were the hands of a passionate creator, and Virgil kissed both. “Not tonight Princey. Take it easy.” Creativity nodded slowly.

Patton’s room had strings of fairy lights, illuminating the room with a warm, soft glow. The moral side himself was seemingly looking trough paperwork of his own, although these were old and messy with stains and tears here and there: memories. As soon as he noticed Virgil had entered the room though, he put them aside and opened his arms in an inviting gesture. Virgil smiled softly, and even though he was the taller one of the two, he loved laying in the parental facets’s embrace.

“I heard you go to Lo and Ro?” Virgil nodded, shifting a bit against morality’s chest. “Helped ‘em to calm down. They’d have worked all night.” He felt Patton softly stroking his hair, and tightened his embrace around their waist. “I’m proud of you kiddo.” For a moment, the anxious side could swear he heared a heartbeat, soft but steady, from somewhere deep in the other’s chest.

Thomas put away his phone, the last point on his long to-do list finished, and took a deep breath. It was late, but today had been very productive, despite everything. A sense of calmness washed over him, a big contrast with the stress he had felt earlier. Breathe in, breathe out. “It’s okay.” He whispered to himself. “I did a good job today.“ He chuckled and crossed his arms, hugging himself.


End file.
